


To: The edge of the universe and a little further

by MX_Reece



Series: The intergalactic correspondences of Mx Reece [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: It is twenty four days til Friday... you're here anyways.





	To: The edge of the universe and a little further

Hello and good evening to you who are reading or hearing this message.  
Maybe you are even tasting it? Or simply absorbing the contents of this text through some other means that my home species has yet to find in our advancement forward in the noble arts of science.

My name is Mx Reece and it is my humble honor to send this first intergalactic message to you and the rest of the galaxy, nay, universe!   
If you intercept this letter please follow the following instructions but before that you must be wondering how an alien message can make sense to you in the basic terms of language and to that I have a simple reply; there is a translator that will learn your language and adapt this text to something that you can absorb through your knowledge gathering channels.

Now with that explanation out of our way here are the instructions and reasons for this message falling into the hands of you!

This letter is addressed for the edge of the universe, that’s true, but the mission is to find other lifeforms and open diplomatic and knowledge gathering channels between us through the lightning fast mail technology made by members of my species. If you find this message please create a reply and either verbally or nonverbally in form of charades or sorts of sign language tell it to the message or store a text or other form of text or consumable knowledge with the machine the message comes from for a short sleep and then throw it from the highest point of your region to set it off to a new place.

If you decide to reply that would be wonderful! It will establish a mailrout between our two civilizations and let us engage in sharing knowledge as well as culture and within some limits it could let us reverse engineer language, learning to speak like you or you like us!

I’m sure this is very overwhelming, I know that the possibilities for us are very much so and I must be overstepping many cultural boundaries for which I’m very apologetic, trying to appeal to cultures we can’t possibly imagine broke our planners in the mission and left me no choice but to go like the rogue into the night and start the mission without the proper clearance, though I doubt anyone will notice with the time they are taking for this legitimate letter to be written, they tell of world leaders getting involved and wanting the glory of being first contact and though I humbly think that this will be beneficial and prosperous in the long run I know that I will be punished deerly for this deed.

I suppose that tells you a bit of the culture I live and have grown up in.

But who cares about that? I have completely neglected to mention how we look and behave so that you can compare to your own surroundings and dream bigger, if possible. I should also tell you about our scientific progress through the mail has been the most developed as you might have guessed, small items being sent by EmDrive and space rifts to use more casual terms is far far easier than sending personal diplomatic envoys out into space that might be much emptier than we hope.

We are bipedal mostly hairless primates that have grown to make currency and culture in larger technologically advanced gatherings of houses and through it all we are an inherently social species bent on finding others like us out there in the vastness of space, which is, as you might expect, why we’ve developed a messaging system into such a grand deal.

I have included several pictures that the translator may describe in detail if prompted but I will have to leave now, the message isn’t all that long but it has taken me a great long time to make it and with a stolen scientific wonder in my possession others are starting to wonder, not to mention the travel I will have to make so that I can send this marvel to you.

I hope for future correspondence and that the sensors will find you.

From humanity,  
Written by Mx Reece, Friday 24th of December [REDACTED]  
Happy Holidays.


End file.
